


Closer

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [37]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Closer

Timeline: Resurrection  
Theme: Closer (number 39)

* * *

Walking alongside Sky was a different experience, Z mused. The team had come so far, in such a short amount of time, that it was difficult to reconcile the Sky from the past with the Sky of the present. Just a few months ago, they would have been sniping and snapping at each other, trying to eliminate the other. 

But now, the team had come closer together, melding and meshing a new way, becoming one whole cohesive unit, rather than seven individual units being forced to work together. 

Furthermore, it was a silent testament to how far that they had truly come, both as individuals and as teammates. Jack had been restless lately…she had woken up more than once to see him staring out the window. So when Grumm and Broodwing decided to let the Rangers have a little peace, she encouraged him to go out, to work off some of that restless energy. 

Herself, she was quite content. She had finally found something bigger to work towards, which still helped the less fortunate. She never saw herself in law enforcement before, especially seeing how many times they had run from them before, but it filled her with a sense of being and purpose that she loved. 

She had friends, too many to count now, and someone to set an example for, as she spent a good deal of time with Sam when she was off duty and he didn’t have lessons. So much was going on, Syd asked her the other day if there was trouble in paradise. Z had to laugh. Everything was about perfect with Jack. They had finally found each other the way that the Higher Power wanted them to be, and aside from the current restlessness that he was exhibiting, it really wasn’t surprising to discover that she was hopelessly in love, both with work and with Jack.

* * *

Later that night, as they lay in bed, she felt Jack relax slowly. The tension drained out of him, and she pressed herself closer, silently offering him comfort if she wanted it. 

“Hey, Z?” he whispered into the quiet. Looking up at him without moving, she waited for him to continue. “You trust me, right?” 

“Of course, why?” she answered, sitting up a little. He sat up as well, hunching over a little. 

“I met someone today,” he replied, not looking at her. 

“Okay, is that who you were with earlier today?” she asked, watching him. As he nodded, she put her hand on his shoulder, watching him flinch. “Jack, what’s the matter?” 

“I got a taste of what we used to do, Z. Her name is Ally, and she hands out clothes to the poor that her dad gives her from their company. It’s perfectly legal, and it makes more of a personal impact than what SPD is doing. I think, after Grumm and Broodwing are done with, I might hand over my morpher. I don’t know.” 

“Jack, what does this have to do with trust?” she asked. He looked at her, offering a lopsided smile. 

“I just don’t want you to worry that there is anything else going on. See, we went fishing today, and I asked her some questions about the business. It wasn’t until later I realized that it could be taken wrong, and I didn’t want someone to see us and tell you something and you get mad at me. We’re just friends, I swear,” he answered, pleading for her to understand. 

Chuckling softly, she pulled him back down under the covers, curling up around him again. As he put his arm around her shoulders, she looked up at him again. “Jack, I knew that you wouldn’t stay here forever. I love it, and I’m not likely to leave anytime soon, but you’re unhappy. You haven’t been happy in a long time. I trust you to make the right choice, and what’s more important, I trust you with her. We’ve gotten so much closer, I don’t see either of us throwing this away. So don’t worry, okay?” she asked. 

He nodded, and she nodded back, satisfied. Tomorrow’s dawn might prove to be the best day of their lives, or the worst, but it didn’t matter. She had Jack, and all was right for the rest of the night. That was all that ever really mattered.


End file.
